Behind Your Smile
by Mikurira
Summary: Sasuke dan Sai sudah menjadi saudara semenjak kedua orang tuanya menikah. Semua berjalan baik baik saja sebelum akhirnya seorang perempuan bernama Sakura datang diantara keduanya. Jangan kaget jika tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Twist. Rated M for Adult Material. One-shot.


Naruto isn't mine. Rated M for adult material.

Well… enjoy!

* * *

BEHIND YOUR SMILE

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha, 17.34 sore

"Ahh… S-Sasuke…!" suara lenguhan dari kamar Sasuke terasa begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Apalagi untuk seorang lelaki sehat berumur 17 tahun seperti Sai. Meski matanya terus menatap kearah televisi yang ia tonton sejak sore tadi, namun telinganya tetap tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari suara-suara desahan dari kamar saudara tirinya tersebut.

Sesekali ia mencoba untuk memakai _earphone_ miliknya dan membaca buku-buku milik ayahnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Namun tampaknya, itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat konsentrasinya tertuju pada hal yang dilakukannya, sebab, perasaannya masih terus merasakan aliran tidak enak yang memanggilnya untuk tetap mendengar suara-suara disana.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun semenjak kedua orang tua mereka menikah. Hari hari pun sudah banyak mereka lewati bersama, namun seperti sebuah salju yang kian menumpuk setiap jamnya, sepertinya perasaan kesal dan segala halnya telah bertumpuk menjadi satu dan tak terbendung lagi. Mereka bukan saudara kandung, dan justru karena itulah kenapa Sai memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke.

"Haaah…" Sai menghela nafas sambil kemudian mematikan lagu dari _ipod _miliknya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur hanya untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang dapur dengan tergesa.

"Uwaaaaa! Sai!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tangannya untuk menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya saat itu. Tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya, sebenarnya suara itu sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Itu tidak lain adalah Sakura, pacar Sasuke sejak bulan lalu.

"Sakura, kau mau teh?" tanya Sai menawarkan pada Sakura.

"Mmh-mm" Sakura menggeleng dan kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi pada Sai. Entah kenapa, di dalam hati Sakura, ada hawa aneh yang keluar dari senyuman Sai. Membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lama berhadapan dengan anak tersebut.

"Heee, Sakura sampai ketakutan begitu…" ucap Sasuke datang dari arah yang sama dengan masuknya Sakura tadi, "kau bikin apa Sai? Teh? Buatkan aku satu dong…" ujar Sasuke mengejar Sakura kearah ruang tamu untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Tatapan itu lurus tajam kearah dua orang yang tengah berciuman di ruang tamu itu. Melambaikan tangan dan kemudian hilang dari pandangan, menyisakan lelaki berambut raven yang menghela nafas dan kembali ke ruang dapur.

"Sai? Tehnya?" tanya Sasuke kaget melihat Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya untuk menatapnya.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa, Sasuke" ujarnya kemudian berjalan untuk membuatkan teh saudara tirinya tersebut, "kau… dekat ya dengan Sakura," kata Sai berkomentar sambil mengaduk gula yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam teh milik Sasuke.

"Hem…? Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa peduli dengan nada suara Sai yang terlihat tidak terlalu menyukainya. Mata lelaki berambut raven itu menuju kearah televisi yang ditontonnya dan berakhir pada secangkir teh yang melayang di depannya. Sambil tersenyum dan terlihat lega, Sasuke mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Sai?" tanya Sasuke menatap kearah Sai yang menunjukan wajah sedih tersebut.

"Sasuke… kau… yakin Sakura adalah orang baik?" tanya Sai mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya lurus kearah televisi, namun pandangan itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan pemiliknya sedang menonton acara tersebut, membuat Sasuke sepertinya mengerti dengan tatapan serius dari saudaranya tersebut.

"_Well_, dia baik," jawab Sasuke datar dan tidak terlalu mau memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan saudaranya tersebut, "sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengurusiku, urus saja dirimu sendiri, cari pacar sana!" ujar Sasuke memukul kepala lelaki di sebelahnya saat beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamarnya, "tapi..." Sasuke terhenti sejenak, "aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu loh," ujar Sasuke lagi tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Membuat Sai hanya terdiam menatapnya kesal saja.

"Tsk," decak Sai kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya lagi dan menatap kearah lantai papan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan, menandakan bahwa sepertinya Itachi, kakak kandung dari Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kerja. Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Sasuke itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kaget melihat Sai yang terdiam menatap kearah televisi dengan wajah kesal tidak seperti biasanya.

". . . ." Itachi hanya terdiam menatap wajah anak yang biasanya jarang berekspresi itu, "Sasuke!" panggil Itachi pada adiknya tersebut, membuat Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar dan menghadap kearah kakaknya.

"Ani…? Ada apa sih…?" tanya Sasuke berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bawa pacar ya kerumah?" tanya Itachi menjitak kepala lelaki itu dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Hey, Sai…" Sasuke menatap kearah Sai, "kau bilang pada aniki?"

"Tidak"

"Tsk."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat akan suatu hal penting dalam pikirannya. Kakinya melangkah kembali menuju dapur dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang Sai duduki. Melihat adanya reaksi dari saudaranya tersebut, Sai hanya bisa menoleh sambil menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Sai, besok Sakura mau kemari lagi, kalau bisa kau tidak usah ada dirumah," kata Sasuke kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Sai hanya terdiam sambil merasakan hatinya yang tersayat bagaikan pisau tajam yang menguliti binatang ternak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu tidak menginginkannya. Padahal dulu, dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, dulu ketika belum ada perempuan yang bernama Sakura, mereka sangat dekat dan tidak akan melepas satu sama lain. Namun sepertinya semua hal dan kebahagiaan itu telah direnggut darinya, membuat sebuah perasaan kacau dalam hatinya. Membuat hatinya yang pernah terkurung kini terbebas karena perasaan ini.

Lelaki itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak dan panas, membuat tubuhnya dengan sendirinya menarik rambutnya yang pendek tersebut. Sesekali dirinya membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa di sana untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ugh…." Sai terdiam sejenak saat melihat _handphone_ milik Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan. Ia terdiam dan menatap kearah benda tersebut dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya sebuah pikiran datang dari benaknya. Ia mengambil benda tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai tanpa ampun.

….

* * *

….

Apartemen 101, 19.04

Seorang perempuan tengah terduduk di depan komputernya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sesekali melihat kearah dirinya sendiri dan tertawa manis karenanya. Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia saat menyadari dirinya telah memiliki hubungan lebih jauh dengan Sasuke hari itu.

"Sasukee….." gumamnya dengan nada bahagia sambil kemudian menghamburkan dirinya pada kasur apartemen miliknya. Ia merebahkan badannya keatas untuk melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali membayangkan kejadian panas yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi dan membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar saat itu.

Membayangkan saja ternyata cukup membuatnya kehilangan fokus dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau _handphone _miliknya bordering dengan keras. Diambil kemudian alat tersebut untuk melihat siapakah yang menghubunginya saat itu.

_Sasuke!_

Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengangkatnya dengan senang hati, "halo, Sasuke!" suara ceria Sakura membuka pembicaraan awal tersebut.

"Sakura...? Boleh aku ke apartemenmu sekarang?"

Suara itu bukan milik Sasuke. Sakura tahu itu. Meskipun sejujurnya saja Sakura sedikit takut dengan lelaki itu, tapi karena dia adalah saudara Sasuke, jadi Sakura juga harus tetap mempercayai lelaki itu.

"A-ada apa Sai? Kupikir ini nomor Sasuke…" ucap Sakura agak tergugup berbicara pada lelaki itu.

"Tidak papa… Sasuke menitipkan sesuatu padaku, tapi karena dia lelah, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu," ujar Sai pada Sakura dengan suara cukup sedih. Tidak ada alasan menolak bagi Sakura untuk hal ini.

"Oh, silahkan silahkan… datang saja," ujar Sakura dengan suara ceria.

"Ah.. kalau begitu… tolong buka pintunya, aku sudah di depan pintu,"

Sakura terdiam dan menutup telepon tersebut. Ia menatap kearah pintu apertemennya dan kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menekan tombol belnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya cukup tidak enak soal ini. Tapi tentu saja karena Sakura orang yang cukup positif dan tidak pernah mencurigai siapapun, tanpa berpikir lagi Sakura segera membuka pintu itu. Dilihatlah sesosok lelaki yang ia kenal, Sai, berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya.

"M-masuk…" ucap Sakura mempersilahkan sambil menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti Sai di belakangnya, "jadi… ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Sai yang ada di belakangnya.

Tatapan tajam menusuk ke jantungnya. Sakura merasa tatapan Sai terlalu tajam untuknya hingga membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Sakura…" Sai menarik tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di kasur, membuat Sakura kaget dan segera bangun dari sana kalau saja Sai tidak menahan kedua tangannya dan tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura terasa begitu berdebar, antara takut dan juga pasrah.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya, membuatnya kaget dan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sai yang menciumnya. Namun sayang sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh lelaki itu, membuat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dengan hal yang Sai lakukan padanya.

"Nnnh…!" Sakura merasakan benda panas menyentuh rongga mulutnya, menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya hanya untuk menyusuri setiap bagian dinding mulut Sakura yang ada disana.

Tidak heran jika Sakura-lah yang pertama kali menghentikan ciuman panas tersebut. Matanya berair dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak mampu berkata kecuali berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah tentang hal ini. Ia menatap wajah Sai yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bernafsu atau terlihat menginginkannya, membuatnya berpikiran lain tentang lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menampar wajah lelaki itu dan mendorongnya untuk bangkit. Namun masih tetap, Sai tidak mau bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf…" ujar Sai tiba-tiba pada Sakura, membuat perempuan itu kaget menatap wajah Sai yang terlihat begitu sedih menatapnya, "maaf…" ucapnya lagi sebelum akhirnya Sakura sadar bahwa ada dua buah tangan yang tengah mencengkeram lehernya, bersiap untuk mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"A-… aaaghhh…!"

Tangan itu begitu kuat mencekik leher Sakura hingga membuat perempuan itu tak bisa bernafas. Dalam hitungan menit, wajah Sakura telah berubah menjadi pucat dan Sai pun hanya bisa tersenyum menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Dengan perasaan lega ia kemudian mengelus wajah Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura… aku sudah mengambil kembali ciuman Sasuke darimu, jadi jangan pernah dekati Sasuke lagi…" ucapnya kemudian pergi dari apartemen tersebut. Meninggalkan sisa sisa suasana mencekam atmosfer yang ada di tempat tersebut.

….

* * *

….

Esok harinya, kediaman Uchiha, 09.29 pagi

"Tsk…" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menatap kearah _handphone _miliknya, "Sakura kenapa tidak menjawab telfon-ku sih?" ujarnya geram kemudian membanting alat tersebut ke sofa.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kau pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik," ujar Sai memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak hanya Sakura saja yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tanpa jejak. Dulu, dulu sekali, juga ada seorang wanita bernama Karin yang pernah menjadi pacarnya. Namun, entah kenapa, tak lama setelah itu, Karin tak lagi menampakkan wajahnya di depannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para gadis itu, tapi itu cukup membuatnya trauma.

_Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu pada siapapun._

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir Sai. Ia mengelus perlahan rambut saudaranya tersebut meskipun Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukannya.

TING TONG…

Kedua lelaki itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu depan, berharap bahwa orang yang berdiri didepan sana adalah Sakura. Meskipun Sai yakin itu bukanlah gadis yang dimaksud tersebut.

"Ya?" Sasuke melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"S-Sasuke.. Sekarang hari minggu… kau mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku…?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap kearah lelaki yang disukainya itu.

"Ah, kau Ino, kupikir siapa… sebenarnya… aku ingin melihat keadaan Sakura juga, nanti temani aku bisa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino mengangguk dengan senang hati.

Sementara itu, dari balik pintu itu, sepasang mata tajam menatap kearah gadis itu dengan kesalnya. Bersiap untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekati orang yang dicintainya.

_Nah, aku tidak peduli jika harus membunuh seratus orang sekalipun.._

Senyum Sai kemudian berjalan mendekati dua orang itu dengan wajah polos dan senyumannya seperti biasa. Keduanya menyapa Sai dengan wajah bahagia dan mengajaknya mengobrol tanpa mengetahui niat dibalik sikap dan senyumnya yang manis itu.

* * *

END

* * *

Gimana? Posesif Sai OOC ya? Maaf kalau banyak OOC. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
